


🎁

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 神和法医
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Kujou Kiriya





	🎁

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来的脑洞短打 没有仔细思考过细节
> 
> 有暴力描写 虽然我写的很烂
> 
> 第一次写这对 必然会有ooc

如果可以，檀黎斗不想承认自己再次输给区区法医的事实。

但实际上不管他承不承认，九条贵利矢现在就在他的怀里——这个说法不太准确，实际上是一半在怀里一半在地上。檀黎斗的影子把贵利矢整个罩进阴影里，让带着墨镜的人想起前两次昏暗的雨夜，还有那些冰凉的，细密得落在脸上的水珠。

如果檀黎斗更有些人性，贵利矢也许这次能看到由别的成分组成的水珠掉在自己脸上，不过现场两人谁都不期待一个电视剧般的烂俗场景。所以贵利矢尽力摆出一副不在意的样子，尽管他嘴角的笑意已经掩盖不住，而檀黎斗尽可能地在把他组织好的许多句子和着一嘴的血沫吞咽回去。

“你不能这样做，九条贵利矢。”

音节是一个一个从喉咙里挤出来的，贵利矢甚至听到了檀黎斗后槽牙相互摩擦发出的声音混在里面。

“我只是给了神一个回礼。你不喜欢吗？”

贵利矢没等到回复就被摔在地上，后脑勺着地的滋味不好受，幸好他的状况已经不可能更糟了。檀黎斗骨节分明的手覆盖上他的嘴，泄愤一样得用力，几乎是抵着脸往地上压去。

“闭嘴。”

贵利矢感觉到那只手在颤抖，虽然他的意识逐渐远去的时候已经不太能注意到这种细节了，现在他其实都看不清檀黎斗的脸。但是他知道檀黎斗因为愤怒在颤抖，表情大概很难看。

于是前法医笑出了声。

相对应的，檀黎斗发出一阵近似野兽的低吼，用空着的手掐紧了贵利矢的脖颈。

“你是人类，九条贵利矢。”

听不见贵利矢再发出任何声音，檀黎斗才再次开口。

“你不应该违背我。”

适时松开的手让贵利矢得以重新呼吸，突如其来的氧气和一嘴的血引得他好一阵咳嗽。

“咳咳——不过、咳、这就是游戏的结束了。”

既然檀黎斗已经光明正大地展示他的愤怒，那么贵利矢也不再掩饰他的笑意了，把眼睛和嘴角都弯到了最大值。

“——这可不是gameover！”

“对、就是那样。”

贵利矢笑得更开心了，还未能完全平复的咳嗽又开始发作。

“你终于、理解了。……人的死和gameover是不一样的。”

檀黎斗想反驳什么，但是贵利矢只是大笑着直到失了力气，神找不到一个好的时间来发泄愤怒。

最后贵利矢断了气，檀黎斗也没能再说一句话。

尸体不会冷的很快，但是檀黎斗感受不到一点温度。甚至周围的一切都变得太过于冰冷和寂静了，——也许化成数据流逃开这一切会是个好的选择。

然后檀黎斗听到了心跳声，当然不属于贵利矢。

但那确实是属于贵利矢的心跳。

九条贵利矢，我不需要你的心脏。神不需要这种东西。

檀黎斗不知道自己究竟是不是真的发出了声音，或者是他觉得自己发出了声音，总之最后他的耳朵里只有陌生的咚咚的心跳声在回响。

僵尸不应该得到一颗心。

——

那之后檀黎斗再次出现在世界上，和他消失之前过着差不多的生活，不过更不方便一些。

他和一起一样甚至更过分的摧残自己的身体和意志，很多人来劝他，甚至用贵利矢来威胁他，但是檀黎斗就是死性不改地在他想的时候加班加点地熬夜。

“就是这样混乱的作息才更适合他。”

檀黎斗总是这样回复。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是车车一通神秘操作打赢了虾饺然后用自己的命换来虾饺的人类身份复活……之类的
> 
> 主要还是为了写得爽


End file.
